


【佩金罗】猫

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 佩金在舱室走廊里发现了一只黑色的猫咪。猫的后腿上缠着白色的绷带，佩金的第一反应是他的船长怎么变成猫了——恰好前几天船长的小腿也受了点伤。但后一秒他冷静下来，蹲下身去逮那只猫，却没想到它意外地不怕人，被他轻轻松松地抱了起来。他揉了揉猫咪的脑袋，黑色的毛球像是台发动机似的，开始发出呼噜呼噜的声响。
Relationships: Penguin & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Penguin/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【佩金罗】猫

**Author's Note:**

> 沿用官方小说背景  
> BGM：《You Only Need You》Tom Rosenthal

佩金在舱室走廊里发现了一只黑色的猫咪。

  
猫的后腿上缠着白色的绷带，佩金的第一反应是他的船长怎么变成猫了——恰好前几天船长的小腿也受了点伤。但后一秒他冷静下来，蹲下身去逮那只猫，却没想到它意外地不怕人，被他轻轻松松地抱了起来。他揉了揉猫咪的脑袋，黑色的毛球像是台发动机似的，开始发出呼噜呼噜的声响。

佩金抱着猫经过船长的房间，发现门半掩着，他稍稍推开一点往里望去，发现他的船长靠在床头睡着了。地板上放着一个白色的瓷碟，里面装着些小小的棕色三角形，大概是宠物食品。看来猫咪是从这里跑出去的。他捏了捏怀里小家伙带着绒毛的耳朵，黑色毛球懒洋洋地喵了几声，于是船长醒了，抬起眼皮看了看猫咪又看了看佩金，佩金抢着先开了口，问这是船长带回来的猫吗（他也知道这是明知故问），而他向来少眠的船长打了个呵欠，眼下的阴影仿佛稍微轻了一些，说是在岛上撞见的，黏上他了，就顺便带回来处理一下伤口。

  
你待会要是有空，就帮我把它送回岛上吧，他的船长又说道。

不留下来吗？佩金道。

  
船长半眯着眼嘟哝道，我不喜欢猫。

  
佩金看着他睡得有点乱发的黑发，点点头说好的，把猫抱了出去。他回到甲板上，猫挣扎着想跳下来，但他们的潜艇甲板并不拥有完全封闭的舷墙，对一只猫而言太危险了。他拎住它的后颈，从舷梯走到了岸上，中途又将它抱了起来，毕竟这样更省力一些，而猫安静得像是个装满了商品的购物纸袋，蜷缩在他的怀里。

  
猫被放回了一条看上去不算太脏太凌乱的小巷，虽然只是相比之下。他原本想着如果它表现出了不想离开的样子，那就再带回去说服船长留下它。潜艇里是可以养猫的，也刚好可以对付一下三番五次想要入侵食品储藏室的老鼠。

  
但它没有。几乎一眨眼，它就融入了巷子里的阴影中。

  
好吧，佩金似乎松了口气。

-

佩金喜欢他的船长。这是件连和他从小一起长大的夏其也不知道的事，大概。他的船长，特拉法尔加·罗，是他的初恋。

  
那是在他十五岁的时候。

  
他、夏其、贝波，还有他的船长，在那片白皑皑的雪地里第一次碰见。那时候他们还只是孩子，却早已品尝到了生的艰辛。那座小镇的名字叫做欢乐镇，但在他们一起生活之前，他几乎感受不到什么是欢乐。作为工具，需要做的便是存在下去，听从指令，完成任务。那种日子在一场浩浩荡荡的灾难中开启，最终却悄无声息地结束。他和夏其因此十分感激，感激他们的船长，感激贝波，感激爱捡破烂的老爷子。人当然只有在快乐的时候才能萌生出感激。这是多么美妙的进展。

  
但反观佩金的恋情却始终毫无进展。他二十七岁了，这是第十二个年头，上帝啊，怎么会有人维持着长达十年以上的单恋，并且还没因此死去。或许夏其早就清楚他觊觎着什么，但只要他们还没有挑明讨论过这件事，他便打算当作对方不知情。他曾经数次尝试着向他亲爱的船长表明心意，却通通被当作玩笑一笔带过。

  
上一次，他们在海岸边露营。夜里，晚餐结束以后，他固定好船长专用的帐篷，收拾完工具站起身，对方恰好正在帐篷的另一侧。大概是因为喝了酒，黑发的男人变得格外安静，只是望着他，小声说了句谢谢。他看着漆黑的夜空下，对方被篝火照亮了的、带着点醉意的脸，顿时想起他过去从未期待过能够目睹那种面容——看上去坚毅无比而又不堪一击，就像是把玻璃做的剑，在伤害任何人之前就已经破碎。

但他知道，他的船长永远不会伤害他。他知道这不是个好时机，但或许他就是偏爱这种糟糕的时刻。他晚餐时没有饮酒。他开口吐词清晰道，船长，我爱你。

  
他的船长在他的话语声中走近，在他身边席地而坐，衣物在沙子上摩擦出细微的声响。

谢谢你，黑发的男人仰着头同他四目相对道。

  
这是第几次？佩金放弃了计数。海盗不会计算他们在无聊时向海底投去了多少石子。

  
他突然感到肩膀被压住，脸上一凉，一瞬间的功夫。他的船长松开他，又低声喃喃了些他听不太清楚的句子，燃烧的木柴发出些噼啪的爆裂声响。他甚至不知道他的船长是不是在同他对话。

  
但这是他第一次从他的船长那里得到一个吻。

-

清晨，佩金在伊卡库的协助下完成了全体船员份的早餐。坦白说伊卡库比他更擅长烹饪，但她却向来都好脾气地让他主厨。他们的海盗团里没有固定的厨师，每个人都可以自由地使用厨房和食材——由于他们的船长向来秉持着四处领人回来的传统，心脏海盗团的食谱变得日益丰富多彩，甚至到了毫无规律的地步。但只要是煎蛋卷，不管是南海还是北海的做法，夏其都可以笑嘻嘻地拍胸脯保证——即使半数人都因为在镇上过夜而不回来吃早餐，这些食物也绝不会被浪费。毕竟过去他们没能填饱肚子的日子太多了。

佩金一直觉得船长爱捡人或者动物的习惯是从沃尔夫那里学来的。先是冷冰冰地声明Give & Take那一套，好像一切真的只是一场交易（他的船长很擅长表演这个），但实际上早就已经打算好了要把人带回来，并且他们向来都没有付出太多的机会。如果你的船长拥有可以瞬移的能力，你完全可以想象出他会有多么爱好孤身一人外出。

对大部分时间都待在潜艇里的他们而言，定期恢复几天陆地生活是很重要的事。心脏海盗团向来保持着良好的行程规划，这其中也少不了佩金的功劳。作为船长之下的首要责任人，他所肩负的更多是有关海盗团内部的事务。他的船长负责所有的计划，所有的外部沟通，而他则带领大家按部就班执行。比起一艘海盗船上的大副，他或许更像是某家公司的秘书——他在替他的船长整理书桌时常常这样想到。

即使他也并不热衷于琐碎的日常事务，却也对这份秘书般的工作毫无怨言，甚至向来心甘情愿。谁叫他连爱都已经说过，可对方却通通当做耳边风。在这样的情况下，他无时无刻不想要再离他的船长近一点、再近一点。

只要靠得足够近，便会连推开的前提都不复存在了吧。

-

翌日黄昏，他们离开这座岛屿的前一晚，夏其酩酊大醉地从镇上回来，脑袋上不见他心爱的那顶帽子，而怀里却抱着一团黑乎乎的东西。佩金几乎是眼见着夏其从爬梯上跌进了舱室，好在先落地的是夏其的屁股。或许是因为酒精令人对痛觉的感知变得迟钝，夏其对此几乎没什么反应。

酒醒以后可有你受的，佩金无奈地想到，又考虑着是不是该去给这醉鬼煮点醒酒的东西。

而紧接着，那团黑色的不明物体被塞进他的怀里。夏其抽回自己的帽子，象征性抖了抖，又戴回脑袋上，乐呵呵地对佩金说“这家伙就交给你啦”，随后便晃晃悠悠地走开了。笨蛋，那也不是浴室或者寝室的方向——等等，他怀里的毛球突然露出了一双金色的眼睛。他的船长怎么又变成猫了？他双手把猫咪举起来，黑色毛球软绵绵的肚皮露出来，整只猫变成了长长一条。他看见熟悉的绷带，怎么，又是你，是怎么找到这里的？为了方便出航，潜艇靠岸的地方已经换到了西边一侧的港口。还是说，是那个橘红色头发的家伙把你绑架了回来？

海苔小姐打了个呵欠，露出一口尖尖的白牙，重新在佩金的怀里蜷缩成更加舒适的一团。

真有你的，佩金更加无奈地感叹道。

他抱着猫敲了敲船长房间的门，而过了一会儿他的船长才打开。房间里只开着一盏台灯，莹莹的光洒在一小块墙壁上，在船长开口问他什么事之前，他先把猫咪举到了对方眼前，让这家伙毛绒绒的肚皮和圆溜溜的眼睛面朝他向来冷酷无情的船长。

“是夏其捡回来的，他说他想要一只猫有六年零四个月了。我们可以养它吗，船长？”佩金真挚地表达了诉求。

他的船长将手臂交叠在胸前，有点疲惫地微笑着道：“如果是夏其想要，你完全可以让他自己来说服我。”

“夏其去浴室了，他有点害羞。毕竟他二十六岁了，不太想为一只小猫撒娇。”

他的船长垂着眼皮沉默了一会儿，大概是在认真地评估饲养一只猫需要些什么，又会带来怎样的风险和益处。而后，黑发的男人抿着嘴轻轻点了点头。

“谢谢船长！”佩金捏着猫咪的爪子向船长挥了挥，“你今天似乎看上去心情很不错。海苔小姐是这样说的。”

“你起了名字？”

“不，是夏其起的。”

“我觉得一个像他那样的醉汉，是没法动起脑筋思考出一个属于人类语言的名字的。”

“好吧，是我起的。对不起。”

“你没必要道歉，别学贝波。现在它是你的了。”他的船长后退了一小步准备关上门，“或者说是夏其的。不过注意，不要让它进控制室和浴室，还有我的房间。”

“从体检档案统计一下有哪些船员对猫毛过敏，适当隔离一下它的生活区域。”

“剩余的猫粮在储藏室最左边柜子的隔层上，贴有黄色的标签。记得要准备宠物用碗，它是不是还需要猫砂什么的？明天出发前让夏其去镇上一趟。”

佩金用力点点头。

-

佩金缓缓推开门，在控制室的座椅上看见了他正在熟睡中的船长，而海苔小姐趴在黑发男人的腿上，警惕地睁开眼望向来人。好吧，是谁说不要让猫进控制室的。但大概是托了猫咪的福，他的船长似乎不再那么少眠，时常会意外地睡着在座椅上。黑猫的毛色在这些日子里愈发光亮了起来，微微发尖的脸也和眼睛一样变得圆润，感谢各位船员的额外投喂，就连过敏的家伙也尝试过戴着医用橡胶手套和口罩抚摸猫咪。贝波对此说不上热衷却也算不上讨厌，毕竟他总是因为长大以后个子太高而没法和船长睡在一块。但如果船长能够因此多睡几个小时，心脏海贼团的全体成员大概都会为此欢呼庆祝吧。

猫咪从男人的腿上跳下来，像一张纸片似的从狭窄的门缝间优雅地走了出去。现在他们又二人独处了。佩金试探着叫了一声船长，但无人回应。他想了想，又说船长你醒着吗？有一点事情想和你说。

佩金将金属门实实地关上。对他而言，喜欢一个人十余年的最大前提是他仍然在对方身边，他也因此能够得知对方眼下生活中的每一处细节，并视一切与之有关的事情为乐趣。但有很多他也仍然不清楚，有关他的船长从噩梦中生还后的狼狈、刺青的意义、果实能力的来由，以及他真正想要的东西——他们几乎早就为此达成了一致，他们的船长混杂在那群恶劣而嚣张的超新星中间，从来都不可能是为了One Piece。那只是一个借口，但他们早已经是成年人了，当然会明白每个人都需要一些借口。而有些借口或许终生都不会被拆穿。

就像佩金用一通糟糕的借口留下了海苔小姐，就像他的船长用一个篝火前的亲吻避开了他真正想要谈论的事情。当篝火熄灭了，那里一无所有。他们在十余年的流浪和辗转中得知了生的真正含义，也当然明白追寻任何想要的东西都需要付出一定的代价。他抚摸着手臂上老旧的伤痕——他知道代价意味着什么。

他俯身亲吻他的船长，舔舐对方温热的嘴唇，从手掌之下对方的心跳声中感受到最鲜活而热烈的鼓动。

“不要装睡了，罗。”他轻声道。

他的船长睁开那双金色的眼睛，揉着眉间，“……猫去哪里了？”

“大概是去夏其那里了吧。”他自作主张地再次吻了上去。

-

如果要问佩金还有什么愿望没有实现，他大概会许愿这个世界上能少一些不想上床睡觉的人，也少一些夜里需要光亮的人吧。他大概是所有向他的船长示爱过的人里最不可爱的那一个，是所有支持船长离开的人里最想让他回来的那一个。

他的船长独自出发的那一天，他们送他到最近的岛屿上。那座岛距离庞克哈萨德被冰雪覆盖的那一侧很近，他们站在岸上，风很大，也很冷，从不知道哪个方向刮来，途径瑟瑟发抖的船员们后便径直离开了这片海域，去往了更加陌生而遥远的地方。

佩金注视着那阵风，却似乎什么也没有注视。他的船长背过身向他们挥了挥手以示告别，发动能力消失在了他的视线中。他在冰雪中短暂地闭上眼，稍稍有些想念起潜艇里发热设备附近蜷缩成一团毛球的海苔小姐。

他坏心眼地许下了另一个不为人知的愿望：多希望他心爱的船长能够变成一只黑猫。

误入也好，绑架也好，被捡到也好。无论如何，请赶快回到他的身边吧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大副，First Mate，要我看就跟初恋没有什么区别  
> 冷cp有我就有你和他^ ^欢迎大家来搞


End file.
